


foul play

by pastisregret



Series: 4 fics for 4k [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Friendship, friends - Freeform, implied mutual pining, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: marinette and chat noir are friends. alya and nino don't buy it.





	foul play

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to the amazing @keytniss for helping me out with a title <3 ily soooo much

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“Not my fault. You’re the one who got us into this mess,” Marinette says, looking in the mirror. Her hands coming up, she adjusted her bangs, making sure they smoothed out right over her forehead. “I’m just the one fixing it.”

“Listen, I didn’t know that you weren’t alone when I dropped by the other day.”

“And?” Marinette asks, looking at Chat Noir through the reflection at him, seated on her computer chair.

“_And_,” Chat continues, swiveling closer to her, “I didn’t know I would regret jumping into your room and shouting ‘I’m going to make sure you never forget this’ when I said it!”

“Really? I had no clue you would regret that.”

“It was my entire manga collection of _Sailor Moon_! Of _course_ I’d be excited to show it off to you!” he exclaims, throwing his hands to his chest in defense. “How was _I_ supposed to know Alya and Nino were here?”

Marinette turned away from the mirror and made for her computer, where an open bag of makeup rested. “You weren’t,” she says, rummaging through it in search for her lip-gloss. “They showed up last minute, and were in my room, and I couldn’t message your baton without Alya noticing.”

“Then how is this all my fault?”

“When you decided to say _that_, and threw us into this situation.”

The situation, where in the heat of the moment Marinette and Chat Noir had fumbled for a response, trying desperately to explain themselves before the two jumped to assume something. They had failed, however, and it took no more than an arched brow from Alya before a lie found its way out of Marinette’s mouth, quick and on the spot.

“We’re dating,” she had supplied, drawing the attention of the room.

“Dating?” Alya asked, eyes widening with every heartbeat that ran through Marinette’s body.

“Yes,” Marinette answered, looking over at Chat Noir. “Dating. We’re dating, right Chat?”

Blinking, he had already done all but escaped, a hand coming to hold onto the hatch’s opening and preparing to leap back upwards. Looking at her, he scanned the room, stammering as he answered, “What –? Oh yes, of course. Dating. That’s what we’re doing.”

Now, a week later and only a few minutes before Alya and Nino were due to show up for a double date, they found themselves stuck to that story, a situation as sticky as the gloss Marinette began to smear onto her lips.

“This is self-plumping,” Marinette warns Chat Noir as she swipes a layer on her bottom lip, looking at him. “It burns, and it’ll tingle as soon as it touches your lips.”

Chat pushed himself away slowly, cautious as he watched her. “Why are you telling me this?”

“In case you try to kiss me.”

“Marinette, I can assure you I won’t kiss you,” he says, shaking his head.

“How do I know you won’t?” she asks, before rubbing her top and bottom lip together in an attempt to rub in the gloss.

“We’ve been through this before with your parents, and I didn’t kiss you then.”

“Nope,” Marinette says, placing her lip-gloss back in her bag. A finger coming to tap on her cheek, she smirked. “You kissed me right here.”

“We were saying _hello_. If you’re saying that counts, then you kissed me too, Princess.”

“See?” Marinette asks him, letting out a laugh as she made her way back to the mirror, “One kiss already, and it was in front of my parents when they thought I had a crush on you. Alya and Nino think we’re _dating_. How am I sure that you won’t up the antics when they come over?”

“You make it seem like we’re gearing up for war.”

“When it comes to my friends, it just might be.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“You’re one to talk, kitty.”

Laughing, Chat swiveled over to her, looking up at Marinette as she took one last glance in the mirror. Hand coming up, he gently tugged on her arm, grabbing her attention.

“Don’t worry so much, Marinette,” he says, eyes trained on her. “We just need to convince them we’re dating is all. We can pull that off, right?”

_No_, Marinette thinks. Unless Chat Noir had magically fallen for her overnight and could put up a good enough act to fool Alya’s journalist instincts, there would be no use in attempting they had the upper hand here, no matter how well they prepared for the night ahead of them.

Although, she notes, maybe there was some hope in believing they could keep up an act. If Marinette didn’t know any better, Chat was already easing into his role for the night, looking at her with eyes that could make butterflies start up in just about anyone.

Eyes that, the longer she stared, could almost make someone fall in love.

_Almost._

Blinking, Marinette looked down to his nose, a nose she had so often poked while on patrol or in the soft moments of akuma attacks. A nose she would do the same to right now if she could, if only to diffuse the sudden wave of tension that ran through the room.

“Maybe we can,” she lets out, voice low. “Maybe we can, Chat.”

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr!!!


End file.
